


【微ALL櫻 / 鹿櫻】時空挾匪

by MissRose852



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Travel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRose852/pseuds/MissRose852
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Nara Shikamaru, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 1





	1. 前言

➣私設多  
➣原創子世代角色有  
➣微致郁  
➣微ALL櫻  
➣不喜左上不送

➣寫在前面：

1\. 時間設定在大家19歲，佐助已經回過村，但櫻沒有隨佐助離開

2\. 被玩壞了的子世代穿越梗

3\. 本文不甜，微黑暗向，角色微黑泥，三觀不正

4\. 文中角色黑泥，黑泥的是我和我筆下的角色，和原作角色無關

5\. 《時空挾匪》不是我本來計劃的鹿丸黑化文，但這篇文的角色沒有一個切開不是黑的或灰的

祝閱讀愉快🖤


	2. Chapter 2

奈良鹿丸在傳信鳥不疲憊、有節奏持續性的敲窗聲中醒來。

看向旁邊，昨晚一起共度良宵⋯嗯，良宵算不上，只是解決了下生理需求和用此作為維繫感情的手段之一。

總之，床上只有他一人，地上不見她的衣服，浴室沒有水聲，客廳也沒有任何動靜，看來手鞠已經走了。

鹿丸鬆了口氣，打開窗把傳信鳥放進來，取下牠腳上的便條。

他其實對他們的關係很厭倦了。

她太聰明，弟弟是風影的關係而久經政場，常常忘記她身在木葉而在不對的時機說多餘的話，這是讓鹿丸最頭痛的一點。

還有很多，例如他現在好歹是六代目火影的左右手，她還和以前一樣在外常常對他呼喝，有時還拿出扇子想動手，私下這樣他還能忍，公開場合這樣做有損他身份，這樣對他的仕途也有影響。

而且她似乎和他的同期也處不來，用三歲一代溝做借口已經行不通了。

井野前幾天才陰陽怪氣地跟他說手鞠和她最近一起喝過下午茶，那天本該是她和櫻一週一次的姊妹聚。

光是這幾句鹿丸已經知道那天對她們來說絕對是場災難。

先不說井野和櫻的下午茶聚是兩班都心知肚明不準打擾的私密聚會；手鞠是在沙漠中長大的剛強女人，她不喜歡花俏的咖啡廳、沒營養價值的蛋糕、八卦的人。

他後來為平息井野的不滿又買了蛋糕給她，害得他這個月沒錢買煙只能省著抽。

雖然櫻沒說什麼但他也左穿右插地在工作上盡量幫她算補償了她，下班後他們還一起去吃晚飯，氣氛還很不錯，所以那晚他們順理成章地⋯

總之就是麻煩。

鹿丸梳洗後給自己倒了杯水才打開便條，用傳信鳥而非讓暗部通知他就證明不是緊急聯繫，他可不想為小事犧牲珍貴的個人時間。

橙色通知，直接前往情報部。

又來。

又有奸細。

．  
．  
．

看著床上被符咒封印住的女孩，鹿丸嘗試找出她和報告中提及的兇徒的關連。

這個女孩骨瘦如柴，看起來身上一點脂肪都沒有，更別提肌肉。

雖然只看到她的半張臉，但鹿丸留意到她臉色灰白發黃，嘴唇乾裂，一點血色都沒有。

現在她被藥物及強力幻術控制進入昏迷狀態，加上身上插著的一堆管道，看起來更像具大體老師。

報告中提及她潛入了研究院，成功盜取了不少機密資料，雖然事敗被發現，但她還是和一整隊暗部對戰了好一會才敗下陣來。

暗部的報告指她熟練使用火、水、土遁，身手敏捷且幻術抗性高，一整隊暗部因她都負傷了。

「對戰中她對自己注射過不明藥劑，但在她的血液中除了數種興奮劑找不到任何特殊成分，根據暗部的報告及口供我估計那是一種短時間內最大程度增強肉體及查克拉強度的禁藥。」

真遺憾，擁有這種藥的話木葉就更是如虎添翼了。也許他也能試試發動影子模仿術以外的術。他自嘲地想。

豪火球術？聽起來不錯。

「她的隨身忍包中有些東西非常‘有趣’。」

櫻這句話吸引了在場所有人的注意，自從六代目上任後作為他最信賴的醫療忍者櫻參與過不少暗部或情報部的工作，兩年下來她也算見盡村子黑暗的一面，能讓她覺得‘有趣’的東西已經不多了。

「首先是這個。」她拿出一條裝著黃色液體的密封膠條，看起來像是她買給她的寵物貓的肉泥條。

「裡面的液體經分析發現是一種極有營養，而且非常有益的液體，我想忍者吃了這一條，一星期不吃飯都沒問題。這東西非常值得研究，有望能取代兵糧丸。」

放下手中的’肉泥條‘，櫻又拿起一個卷軸「這個卷軸，無論我們用任何方法都無法拿出裡面的東西，我們試過用她的血、她的肉都沒有反應，相信是種特殊卷軸，只有擁有者才能使用，保密性極高。」

這卷軸讓所有人都倒抽了口氣，卷軸是忍者必備的忍具，但是一旦遇險或是遺失，裡面的東西就如同放在床底的錢，沒有任何保障。

有了這種保密性卷軸比擁有什麼武器都要強。

「⋯綜合以上分析，我認為這個人並非五大國的忍者，更像來自一個技術水平比我們先進發達的國家。」

「她作為研究對象的價值比起作為入侵者的嚴重性高，我建議給她戴上查克拉抑制手環，早期再給她用微量鎮靜劑，之後再根據情況慢慢調整。」

櫻合上文件，向六代目點頭以示報告完畢。

鹿丸這才留意到櫻的臉色也非常蒼白，大概昨晚捉到這個女孩後就把她叫來熬夜工作到現在。

「就按櫻建議的做法處理她。她大概什麼時候恢復意識？」

「最快傍晚。但假如要審訊她，要到明天早上才行。」

卡卡西點頭「鹿丸，讓山中明天來審訊她。所有人明天早上再集合。櫻，之後就由你負責她，辛苦你了。」

所有人接到命令後就各自回到工作崗位上，鹿丸見卡卡西暫時沒有返回火影樓的打算就先離開了。

眼角餘光看到櫻帶著卡卡西走進旁邊臨時分出來大概作為她辦公室的地方，兩人走進去時卡卡西虛扶在櫻的腰上。

鹿丸回想起櫻紅色忍服下包著的細腰，和她修長的腿，有點不舒服地動了動，手插進褲袋，心不在焉地走回火影樓。

．  
．  
．

「你可以選擇如實招來，這樣你可以少受點苦。或是你抵抗的話，我們會用術式直接進入你的腦中，再把你放回昏迷狀態。選擇權在你手中。」

在場的原七班和原十班中，鹿丸是最擅長這種一口砂糖一下鞭子的人，雖然他覺得沒必要在這個人身上浪費那麼多時間，但他還是照命令和她‘交涉’起來。

那個女孩，醒著的樣子更令人不適了。

她那頭黑髮被剪得很短，而且非常稀薄，明顯是營養不良導致的脫髮。她的眼睛因精神不振而半開半合，瞳孔是非常暗淡的淡綠色。

她整個人就像是一具有皮的骷髏骨，苟延殘存著，任何刺激都會讓她咽下最後一口氣。

「我會老實的。」

鹿丸挑了挑眉，有點驚訝於她那麼快就老實下來了，這倒省了他的功夫。現在他可以把精力全放在觀察她身上了，這傢伙，明明一副要死不活的樣子，腦袋卻似乎很清晰。

他退開，讓井野和櫻接手，櫻走到她的床邊坐下，看了看她的樣子後，拿下自己頭上紅色的髮箍，給她梳理了下頭髮後再帶上那女孩頭上，那一點的紅色隱沒在那頭黑髮中，讓她看起來更詭異了。

「我們要問的問題比較多，你有什麼需要的嗎？或許我可以給你弄點湯？你一定餓壞了。」

聽到食物那個女孩抬起了頭，那雙像玩偶般無神的眼睛終於有了點光芒，她點了點頭，嘴唇捂了捂，似乎很迫不及待了。

櫻對她溫柔一笑，再給她被上一條毯子才走進她的臨時辦公室裡，很快就拿著兩大袋食物出來「大家的份我也買了哦，那麼早大家還未吃早飯吧。」

櫻拿了一碗湯後就回到那女孩床邊，一羹羹仔細地喂給她，還解釋給她聽因為她才剛醒來而且身上有傷，最好先從流質食物開始適應再慢慢接觸固體食物。

鹿丸瞇了瞇眼，越發不解起來，這女孩有什麼特別要讓櫻玩這種溫柔姊姊的把戲。

．

「待會可能會有點不舒服，不用擔心你放輕鬆就好，我們不會傷害你的。」女孩點頭後，櫻向井野示意可以開始。

井野做了個印，把手放在女孩頭上，發動心轉身之術，在確認女孩是否在說謊的同時，只要她有什麼不軌的企圖或想隱瞞什麼她就會立即潛入她的腦中讀取她的思想。

「說起來還沒介紹他們呢，金髮的是鳴人，我們是同班，就是一起工作的。銀髮的是我的老師卡卡西。他們是井野、鹿丸。你可以告訴我你的名字嗎？」

「芙蓉。」

櫻點點頭「芙蓉，我可以這樣叫你嗎？說起來我都不知道你多大了。」

「二十。」

在場所有人都驚了下，她一直坐著看不出準確身高但最多只有一米五幾，看起來更像個十四五的窮困孩子，但事實上卻比在場大多數人都年長⋯

「那，芙蓉桑，你看起來很擅長忍術啊，你家是忍者世家嗎？」

芙蓉看向櫻，目無表情，似乎在想什麼「叫我芙蓉就行。」

櫻立即點頭，對她拉起個暖心的笑，甜甜地又喚了聲‘芙蓉’。

「我的父母是忍者。」芙蓉提及父母時像是在陳述些無聊的事「你們有什麼想問就直接問吧，不用那麼小心。」

「嗯⋯⋯」

櫻坐起，手拿過旁邊的文件，語氣似乎有點遺憾道：「好吧，既然你都這樣說了。」

她收起那個溫柔姊姊的模樣，變回那個專業、身為六代目心腹，鹿丸最熟悉的模樣。

「你入侵木葉的研究院，偷取了不少機密資料和一些研究成果，你的目的是什麼？你在為誰工作？」

「我沒有錢，所以想把那些機密資料轉賣給別村來賺錢。資料是順便的，我想偷的是你們的研究成果。」

櫻把她偷出的東西一一道出「從土之國的肥料中研究出的適合沙漠荒地使用的特殊肥料、改良過的稻米、玉米、地瓜、各種蔬果的種子，以及將忍術用於農作中的參考資料。你來自環境極端惡劣的國家，是哪裡？」

「未來。」

「我回到這裡的目的，就是要把這些肥料、種子、數據，還有我未來得及入手的各種動物的胚胎等，帶回未來。」

「我是來把希望帶回未來的。」

所有人第一時間看向井野，想知道她究竟是被人操控在胡言亂語還是純粹是個瘋子還是她真的來自未來。

當神都曾經降臨過，已經沒什麼可以讓他們大驚小怪了。無論看起來多不可能的事，有證據證明，又擺在眼前，那就是事實。

井野點頭，證實了芙蓉的確在說實話。

「好吧。把你需要的拿走，趕快離開這個世界吧。」櫻說完，頭也不回地離開了。

鳴人有些不明所以，看著櫻離開的身影，他悄聲問鹿丸：「櫻醬怎麼了？就這樣放過她？」

「既然她是未來人，我們就不應該再問更多了，這樣會影響到世界的平衡和發展。」

鹿丸和卡卡西交換了個眼神，示意這裡交給他處理後就帶著鳴人先離開了。

鹿丸走到芙蓉面前「看在你偷的東西不算什麼機密或危險品份上，我們可以對你網開一面，你還需要什麼？只要不過分我們都可以給你準備。還有你什麼時候回去，我們要確保你不會被任何人發現。」

「一個月。」

鹿丸拿煙的手頓住了，一臉‘麻煩死了’的表情「不是吧⋯」

芙蓉點頭「穿越時空需要天時地利人和，下一次在一個月後。」

看著眼前的人們，她又說：「其實我們原定的著陸地點並非這個時間點，而是十至十五年後，那時的農作物及動物繁衍技術更適合我們。」

「你們這裡，太乾淨了。」

鹿丸聞言臉色一變，沉思片刻後對她說：「你先休息吧。但不好意思查克拉抑制手環必須留著。」

她點點頭，似乎並不在意「我能再要點食物嗎？」

鹿丸安排好細節後，就立即趕回火影樓，果然原七班已經在裡面等著他，所有人臉色凝重。

「所以，未來一片灰暗。」卡卡西看起來一派頹然地說，但他的眼神嚴肅且認真。

「她偷的全是農作品，而且她也提及要帶回動物胚胎，我猜測這已經不是旱災或水災的程度，更像是戰爭帶來的大規模破壞。」鹿丸分析。

櫻贊同道：「戰爭假設目前是最合理的，而且大概是長時間的戰爭。剛剛提過的營養條是需要特別研究製造的，並非天然物料。而且我給她檢查時發現她胃部一點食物殘渣都沒有，放在現在這是不可能的，我想在未來那大概就是他們的糧食了。」

「她後來說他們原先設定的目的地其實是十至十五年後的未來，指那裡的農作物及技術更適合他們。還說我們這裡太乾淨了。」

卡卡西瞇起眼睛，一瞬間氣氛凝重，在場三人都忍不住緊繃起來，他們現在還未習慣卡卡西作為六代目如此嚴肅兇狠的樣子，比起在戰場上，坐在辦公桌後用腦袋管理村子的卡卡西讓他們更陌生，更警覺。

「乾淨⋯」

「看來是字面上的意思了。」

鹿丸點頭認同，櫻和鳴人卻不明白「字面上？什麼意思？」

卡卡西站起來，看向遠方「就是我們的周圍。」

三人隨他的目光看去，村外的森林，遠處的高山，天空中的雲朵。

「環境污染嗎⋯」櫻無意識地說出聲。

卡卡西嗯了聲「未來的戰爭，相信和現在大不同，已經不止是忍者間的肉搏了。大概戰爭也污染了他們的環境，而我們的品種生活在這‘乾淨’的環境中，在他們的環境未必能適應。」

櫻很快在腦中算了算，一臉不安「如果按照她的說法，那最快十五至三十年後，會有一場毁天滅地的戰爭。」

一時間，沒人再有力氣說話。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

桌上瓶瓶罐罐東歪西倒，桌邊坐著的三人倒仍然坐得筆直。

三人一直默不作聲，吃著各自的晚餐，喝著淡而無味的酒，各懷心思。

拖拖拉拉，在麵已經發漲得難以下咽時鳴人終於把一碗拉麵吃光，看著剩下的湯底，卻怎麼也喝不下了。

「我的孩子，有機會嘗到拉麵的滋味嗎？」

「當然有。但你和雛田要趕快了。」

鹿丸嘆了口氣，平時有什麼麻煩事他都是靠這兩個人的樂天、不服輸精神來給自己打氣，這次連他們都那麼消極⋯

也難怪，鳴人從小孤獨長大，好不容易得到大家的認同成為火影候補，卻得知未來是那樣絕望的世界，幾乎等於告訴他他將來是個差勁的火影，他無法保護好他重視的村子和他視作家人的村民。

櫻⋯她的父母在四戰中不幸罹難，加上當時她身為前線醫忍，每天都在面對死亡和絕望，戰爭在她心中留下了深刻致命的傷痕，到現在大概都還未痊愈，傷口發炎留膿，她卻不知道怎樣處理它。

心病是最難治的。

她現在做的大概就是無視它，不去想它，假裝一切正常，偶然想起或像現在這樣被迫面對那種痛時，就放棄一直以來的準則底線，只要能止痛，她什麼都做。

嘛，這才讓他有機可乘了啊。

喝完剩下的酒後三人就分別了，鹿丸假裝向自己家走，轉角後就跳上屋頂轉向櫻的家的方向。

大概她是真的打算慢慢走回家，鹿丸沒看到櫻的身影，倒是有個男的在她家那層的樓梯口站著。

鹿丸皺起眉，瞇了瞇眼，幾下跳到她家大樓的入口處。

才剛站穩打算抽根煙，櫻終於姍姍來遲，看到鹿丸她也不驚訝，就是狠瞪著他手裡的煙。

輕笑了聲，鹿丸收起手中的煙，反正他這個月要省著抽。

他摟過她的腰肢，在她額處落下一吻，就和她一起走向她家。

果然，剛剛那個男的已經不見了。

這女人，他還以為她只吃窩邊草，原來也會到處跑。

一進屋櫻就推開鹿丸往浴室走「我要先洗澡。」

鹿丸從後抱住櫻，嘴唇貼上她的後頸就吮吻起來，和她做的好處之一就是不用留意吻痕什麼的，留下什麼痕跡都好她只要手揮一下就消失。

更別提他們在各方面都非常合契，鹿丸在她身邊時總是最放鬆的。

「待會一起洗，先來一發，我已經硬到痛了。」

櫻伸手向後一摸，果然那肉棒已經頂起個帳篷，技巧地上下揉弄了幾下，櫻仰起頭輕嘆，似乎也興奮起來了「洗完有特別服務哦。」說完轉過頭看向鹿丸，暗示性地咬了下下唇。

鹿丸看著那誘惑的嘴唇，花了很大氣力才忍住沒吻上去，櫻從沒有向他索吻過，他也不敢胡來，怕她生氣以後就沒性福了。

「先來一發，待會一起洗時再咬，然後再來一發收尾。」鹿丸邊說邊開始脫去櫻的衣服。

櫻仰頭一笑，沒阻止鹿丸的動作，還順從地抬手讓他脫掉她的網衣「好東西可不等人啊，只能擇一。」

「也許我能都要呢⋯也許你會讓我呢⋯」鹿丸快速地脫去自己身上的衣服，抱起櫻放在餐桌上，分開她的雙腿就蹲下把頭埋在其中。

伸出舌頭先把外陰舔了幾圈，鹿丸在櫻呻吟的同時用力吮上她的陰蒂，舌頭貼上去快速上下挑逗著那小紅果，在櫻下身開始忍不住向上頂弄時含住用力吸吮，還故意弄出響亮的嘖嘖聲。

鹿丸雙手向上伸，從她的腰摸向她的胸，一手包裹著一邊後先溫柔地揉弄幾下，拇指和食指剛碰上那顆紅豆就用力夾住向上拉扯起來，同時鹿丸又再把舌頭放到她下身已經紅腫起的紅果上，不停在那上面轉著圈，又偶然停下用力吸吮住，很快櫻就高潮了一次。

鹿丸緊貼著櫻抬高的下身，舌頭貼在陰蒂上靜住不動，在她的腰慢慢放鬆下來後才細細地吻著那，給她安慰。

「手指都還未放進去就到了啊，真敏感。水真多，都流到屁股上了。」鹿丸抬高櫻的雙腿，吻上櫻的小屁股，眼睛瞄向屁股間的小紅花，忍不住慢慢越吻越近。

櫻留意到鹿丸的嘴在什麼地方，也不介意，滿足地嘆了聲「我都忘了你口技那麼厲害，這樣子我真的會心軟啊。」

鹿丸聞言，就在要吻上那朵小紅花前停住了，他站起身，分開她的雙腿纏上他的腰上，眼睛盯著那水潤的花穴「這是我第一次給你口。」

他感覺到她的目光瞬間定在他臉上，她也許在回想他是對的還是錯的，而鹿丸總是對的。也許她在想假如不是鹿丸究竟是誰口技了得。

越想越氣，鹿丸氣櫻把他認錯做別的男人，又氣自己為什麼要說出來，好好的氣氛都沒了，而他的兄弟硬得能舉重，他該怎樣補救⋯想想，快想想，他快硬到要爆炸了。

「讓我看看你有多硬⋯」櫻邊說邊伸過右手放在她的花穴上，磨蹭了幾下用兩指分開陰唇，把整個花穴露出。

鹿丸差點要跪下感謝她了，俯下身剛想吻上她的唇又想起櫻不是別的女人，轉而吻在她的額上，慢慢吻向她的耳朵「我會讓你爽翻天的。」

下身已經漲到發紅疼痛的肉棒一對準那滑嫩的小穴就瞬間用力插入，一下到底，自下身爆發擴散開的巨大快感讓兩人都忍不住呻吟出聲「幹！夾得真緊，想把我夾射嗎？」

「填得好滿，太舒服了我控制不住⋯快動嘛，不是要把我幹翻嗎？」

鹿丸站起，雙手捉緊住櫻的腰肢，下身開始抽插起來，他有點失控，下身大開大合地動著，他知道他應該衝著櫻深處的敏感點操，但他的下身不聽使喚。

櫻是他最喜歡的床伴，兩人床上的相性和工作時一樣好，更令人興奮的是，她平時有多豪爽，床上她就有多豪放。

她漂亮又性感，那乳肉像現在隨著抽插的動作搖動起來時真該死的色情，目光一旦放在那上面就很難移開，乳肉上那兩點鮮紅的小紅豆又嫩又香，他怎樣都吃不夠。

她的腰纖細又柔軟，就算把她擺成什麼姿勢她都應付自如，不但不吵不鬧還會順從地擺出更方便兩人親熱的姿勢；她的下身是男人的美夢，又滑又嫩，每次都把毛髮刮得乾乾淨淨讓人忍不住舔上去。

平時微紅的軟肉一碰一舔就像打開了水泵似的不停流出淫水，讓她連續高潮興奮到極點潮吹時更試過噴得鹿丸一身都是她的淫水。

軟肉下藏著的花穴，是鹿丸嘗過最讓他欲罷不能的。

他是個理智的人。無論戰場上、會議上還是床上，他一直都能控制好自己。

唯獨這個嫩穴，他只要一插進去，無論是手指還是他的肉棒，除了把她從裡到外吃得乾乾淨淨、在裡面失控地橫衝直撞、把他的精液全射在裡面外，他無論嘗試多少次都無法像平時一樣只要解決了生理需求就利落離開。

像現在這樣，他平時不會這樣放蹤自己完全沉迷其中的，但那又濕又熱又緊的小穴在裡面緊緊裏住他，彷彿要把他吞進去的熱情讓他實在無法抗拒。

抱住櫻的屁股，把她的下身抬起小腿放到他的肩上，鹿丸向前微微傾身，讓肉棒進得更深，向下望去，鹿丸的肉棒已經漲得紫紅，一下一下重重撞進櫻的穴裡的動作就像打𢰦一樣又重又無情，有幾下都深到他感覺龜頭撞上了肉壁上一個小口，也許是她的子宮？這想法讓鹿丸更興奮了。

「鹿丸⋯操那裡⋯啊！！對⋯就是這裡！好棒⋯你要操死我了！啊啊啊啊！！！要去了要去了！不要停⋯再用力點⋯再深點⋯你操到奇怪的地方了⋯嗯嗯！！好棒啊！！好舒服⋯⋯唔唔嗯嗯我快要到了⋯！」

櫻的聲音讓鹿丸恢復了一點控制力，他很清楚她的敏感點在哪，微微調整了下角度衝著那裡操果然讓她一下就到了高潮的邊緣，但鹿丸還未滿足，他知道就算櫻現在高潮了也還不夠。

想著再多操幾下換個姿勢，櫻突然就一下尖叫起來，小穴裡的嫩肉收縮裏緊裡面的肉棒，她的手握緊，腰肢抬起一個優美的弧度，嘴巴大張，尖叫過後還發出著一些無意識的呻吟。

狠狠把肉棒抽出，一些淫水也連帶著被帶出滴在桌上，這一下抽出的動作讓櫻又來了一次小高潮「寶貝，你怎麼自顧自就爽了啊，我還未射啊。」

說完把她翻過身，讓她像母貓一樣上身爬在桌上，按下她的腰讓她下身高高撅起，鹿丸左手捉住自己的肉棒上下擼動著，右手手指分開那被操成深紅色的小穴，她還在高潮中未回復過來，小穴一下下地吐著水，微微地收縮著，引得鹿丸忍不住又低下頭舔上去，把舌頭伸進去，果然裡面的軟肉還在微微抽搐著，一下一下絞著鹿丸的舌頭。

舌頭享受了會櫻的花穴按摩後，鹿丸重新站起，雙手摸上櫻的屁股「還未從高潮中平靜下來啊？櫻真是生來享受性愛的，喜歡肉棒對不對，喜歡被肉棒操對不對。」鹿丸邊說還邊用肉棒磨蹭著櫻的穴口，他其實想不管不顧地繼續操下去，但他看到櫻喘著氣，話都說不出的樣子不知怎麼就是不捨得。

櫻吞了口口水，喘了一會才回過頭對鹿丸一笑。動了動，讓自己扒得更舒服，小屁股蹭著肉棒搖了搖，撅得更高了「櫻想被肉棒操啊，操我⋯把我操昏過去，把我的小穴射滿啊⋯」

鹿丸受不了的吻上櫻的臉頰，再轉到她的耳朵上又吮又咬，他真想和她來個又濕又黏的熱吻，現在他只能把這念頭趕走，集中精力在他的下身上。

重新插進櫻的體內，因姿勢不同感受也不同了，鹿丸感覺小穴在高潮過後更熱更軟了，整根肉棒彷彿泡在淫水溫泉中，水下有無數張小嘴在吸吮他的肉棒，爽得他要溶化了。

對準她的敏感點鹿丸重新開始抽插運動，後入的姿勢不但給人感覺更野性更興奮，肉體相撞間的啪啪聲也更響亮了，加上肉棒在小穴裡抽插發出的水聲和櫻的呻吟，鹿丸感覺他就身處天堂之中。

「進到好深⋯嗯唔！好棒⋯裡面最舒服的地方被不斷地疼愛著，肉棒好大唔啊⋯櫻好喜歡又大又粗又長的肉棒⋯啊啊⋯操得櫻好舒服⋯櫻好開心⋯鹿丸喜歡我的小穴嗎？」

『啪！』

突然的掌摑聲甚至蓋過肉體碰撞的聲音，櫻發出又爽又痛的一聲尖叫，淚眼汪汪地回頭看向鹿丸，嘴角卻帶著渴望的笑容。

「當然喜歡⋯你這可是寶穴知道嗎？我肯定沒有男人能拒絕你，我是肯定已經敗下陣了⋯嗯⋯！你是我最喜歡的⋯小穴⋯」

聽到櫻的笑聲鹿丸有點生氣，不知道她在笑的確沒男人能拒絕她還是笑他的口誤。他也不知道他怎麼了竟然說出那樣的話。

為了挽回他認為他掉失了的男性尊嚴，鹿丸捉緊櫻的屁股，每說一句就換邊輪流掌摑著她的股肉。

『啪！』

「喜歡被打屁股嗎？」

櫻發出嬌媚的一聲呻吟，不停點著頭。

『啪！』

「叫得好歡啊。」

「櫻喜歡被鹿丸打屁股，好興奮！」

『啪！』

鹿丸被這句哄得滿心歡喜「裡面越絞越緊了。」

『啪！』

「又要高潮了嗎？」

大概真的開始痛了，櫻除了搖著屁股點頭，咬著唇一言不發。

『啪！』

「放鬆點！想把我夾射嗎？」

『啪！』

「你再高潮我就要用你的後面了哦。」

『啪！』

「又夾！那麼興奮嗎？屁股也想被幹嗎？」

停下施暴的手，鹿丸輕輕摸上櫻已經紅腫起來的屁股，這麼多下他可一點也沒鬆手，每一下都用上十足的力氣。

這是她喜歡的，而且這點傷對她來說也不算什麼，他當然清楚這點才敢下手。

目光轉向藏在雙股間不明顯的小紅花，他剛剛就想舔舔她，現在知道她也喜歡，他得好好享受才行。

結了個印，鹿丸的影子慢慢爬上櫻的雙腿，在接近那朵花時停住，慢慢又往兩邊退了退，影子似乎捉住了那白嫩的股肉，退開的同時把股肉拉開，下面那又緊又濕的小紅花展露無遺。

「水都流滿整個小屁股了，後面的小穴濕得跟前面的小穴一樣，裡面是不是和小穴一樣又熱又軟啊？我能摸摸她嗎？」

在調戲後穴的同時，鹿丸慢下了在小穴抽插的速度，只淺淺地頂在櫻的敏感點上磨蹭，不足以讓她高潮但又讓她心癢不已，這樣磨著她再慢慢開發她的後穴她才不會難受。

櫻也懂鹿丸的用心但這樣磨著讓她太難受了，欲火燒得她已經有點神智不清「不要摸。手指直接插進去也可以，要肉棒操小穴還要手指操後穴，櫻想要被填得滿滿的⋯」

鹿丸嘖了聲，意識到自己快玩過火了，再不滿足她她就要暴起反操他了「真是個妖女，哪裡都那麼適合給肉棒操！」

說著肉棒又用力粗暴地操起來，同時鹿丸把兩根手指直接插進櫻的後穴，雖然緊得絞住了鹿丸但的確輕而易舉地容納了兩根手指，後穴的刺激讓櫻一瞬間又接近高潮了，淫叫著道：「又要到了！兩個穴都被填滿了好棒啊啊啊！！鹿丸⋯手指動一動嘛⋯也疼愛下後面的小穴啊⋯我可以的⋯再用力點⋯嗯嗯啊！後面感覺好棒⋯前面也被進得好深⋯唔唔唔⋯」

「鹿丸你要射了嗎？櫻想要被射滿⋯想要被鹿丸內射⋯嗯嗯啊啊！！櫻要到了！後面再粗暴點，再深點⋯嗯嗯嗯！！！要到了啊啊！！鹿丸射給我啊！！」

鹿丸被櫻這淫媚的身姿和嬌柔的喘息激得興奮不已，隨著櫻的高潮他也終於深插到底，抵住深處那小口他的精液在裡面激射而出，瞬間快感強烈得他的腦袋裡好像在發生一場又一場的爆炸，眼前白光一亮，耳邊響起輕噪音蓋過了櫻的尖叫。

當他回過神來才發現櫻已經睡過去，他的肉棒還深埋櫻的小穴中，半硬抽動著，他右手四根手指也還插在櫻的後穴中，旁邊黏著一圈白沫。

手指慢慢抽離後穴，鹿丸把那些白沫都抹到後穴上，看起來就像後穴也被射滿了後溢出精液，鹿丸舔了舔嘴，心裡記著下次一定要好好嘗嘗這後穴的滋味。

俯下身摟過櫻，鹿丸抱著她躺在沙發上，拉過旁邊的毯子，鹿丸把櫻臉上黏著汗水的頭髮撥開，又被迷住似的看著她嘴唇，靜靜聽著她的呼吸聲，確認她還在熟睡中後，鹿丸低頭在那上面輕吻了下，就在她身後躺著睡下了。

意識迷糊間，鹿丸又舔了舔嘴，想著櫻還欠他一次口愛。

．  
．  
．

櫻醒來時，除了渾身舒爽的酸軟感外感覺到的就是 — 噁心。

她的房間充滿那股性愛後男女留下的味道，她身上藥味、酒味和自己的愛液的味道混合成一種又酸又刺鼻的味道，剛想起來洗澡發現鹿丸的肉棒還埋在她體內，嘖了聲，她乾脆利落地起床，直往浴室跑去，她可不想精液流到地上。

仔仔細細從裡到外洗了一遍後，看著窗外透入的陽光櫻輕嘆一聲，沒時間浸浴了，她擦乾淨自己後看著身上的痕跡有點好笑，這些男人平時多冷靜自持，床上就有多獸性，她很喜歡就是了，性愛這事本來就是求快樂，完全解放自己才能完全感受快樂。

用醫療忍術把所有吻痕、抓痕、指印都消除後，櫻感覺自己下身有點不舒服，她熟練地拿過私處用的藥膏，塗好後想著做愛和被內射的快感能讓這點小事不值一提。

把用過的毛巾放在髒衣籃裡，櫻給鹿丸拿出一套男士洗浴水、毛巾、一次性梳洗用品等等就打開門要去穿衣服。

鹿丸還躺在沙發上，看到櫻的裸體拉起個邪笑「今天真是美好的一天。」

櫻不理會鹿丸熾熱的視線，穿好衣服後拿過一套男士便裝遞給他「我把這讚美當作是我的功勞。」

「快點去洗澡吧，我去做早餐。」說完櫻就走向廚房，順便把所有的窗開到最大，除了因為這間屋臭得能薰死人外，也暗示鹿丸今早沒有福利可取了，畢竟沒人想自己的性事當他人的鬧鐘鈴吧。

櫻快速煮了飯，弄了兩份玉子燒，把冰箱裡的漬物分成兩份，就開始弄味噌湯，看了看時間，都十五分鐘了為什麼鹿丸還未出來，她不想一個人無事可做啊。

櫻直直地看著煮著的味噌湯，滾燙的湯上面一個一個破掉的氣泡看上去就像溶岩，拿筷子微微攬拌一下，中間被攬出一個小小的漩渦，櫻盯著那漩渦，臉色越發蒼白。

櫻想起上次她和媽媽一起做飯的時候，是四年前了，她剛從大蛇丸的巢穴回來，佐助追回任務又一次失敗，她那天難得沒有任務只想躺在床懶散過一日，結果一早就被媽媽弄醒，說一日之計在於晨，沒事做也必須吃早飯。

她根本沒有胃口，兩年多的修行在佐助面前就像笑話，櫻想到他的眼神，像看著死物似的平靜眼神，她的心像被針刺般痛。

旁邊媽媽囉嗦的聲音，爸爸大嗓門的笑聲讓櫻腦裡緊繃著的弦快要拆斷，她努力忍著，看著煮著的味噌湯，數著裡面有多少豆腐來轉移自己的注意力。

那時的她在家可說十指不沾陽春水，媽媽雖然暴躁囉嗦，但總把家打理得非常整潔，三餐總是非常豐盛，櫻跟隨綱手開始修行後衣服總是又髒又破也毫無怨言地洗好補好。

口中總是抱怨她懶散、粗豪、大小姐脾氣卻又從不會要求她做些粗重家事。

爸爸總是一副輕挑的模樣，和他好像根本無法有一次認真的交流，但他絕對是個好丈夫、好父親。

剛加入第七班時他還會在村門口等著櫻，怕她累還想背她回家；有他在家裡雖然吵鬧但永遠都充滿笑聲，櫻從沒見過他生氣的模樣，他似乎就是一個滿心充滿對妻女的愛、滿足於平凡人生的快樂小子。

現在她住在安靜的上忍宿舍，沒人打擾她，也沒人一天到晚囉嗦她，也再沒有不懂敲門就衝入房間，只是想和她說一句冷笑話的人。

浴室門打開的聲音把櫻從深思中拉出，她感覺到臉上一陣涼意，擦了擦臉上的水跡，關火拿出碗盛湯「早餐準備好了，快坐下吧。」

「我不吃了。」

那聲音中的冷漠讓櫻愕了愕，她轉過身看向鹿丸，他一臉冰冷，已經穿好他的衣服要走了，回頭要跟她點頭道別時看到她一臉蒼白又頓了頓「怎麼了，你不舒服？」

櫻搖搖頭，又轉過身繼續盛湯「沒事，肚子餓低血糖而已。」

她聽不見鹿丸移動或開門的聲音，直到她把早餐都弄好，坐在餐桌邊（對，他們昨晚還在這激戰，上面還有一攤乾涸了的痕跡）雙手合十，默念‘我開動了’吃起早餐後，鹿丸才留下一句‘回見’離開。

櫻繼續吃著早餐，想著早餐吃兩份沒關係，她的工作忙起來有時連水都喝不上一口，而且在暗部工作，有時就算有時間她也沒胃口再吃飯了，現在吃飽點是對的。

她也習慣一個人吃飯了。

寧靜的上忍宿舍區，連鳥叫聲都沒有，更別提早上吵鬧的人聲。

今天真是糟糕的一天。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

暗部，火影直屬暗殺戰術特殊部隊。

在平民間似乎是傳說中的存在，實際上大家都是人，和普通忍者也沒分別，用同樣的忍術，服務著同樣的人。

只是他們的工作非常人能忍受，間諜活動、暗殺、潛入、威脅利誘等，都是備受爭議的任務。

人們嘴裡說著他們人面獸心、殺人如麻，幹著不正當的勾當，櫻從當上五代目弟子開始就明白這些人，還有以前的自己有多膚淺。

從忍者用的忍具、日常的生活用品、以至大家理所當然地過著的和平生活，都有賴暗部的付出。

明面上和別國的談判任務，順利的話擔任的忍者受盡萬民讚賞，但假如途中談判破裂，發展成兵刃相向的局面，這時就要靠暗部解決。

這種談判任務幾乎每天都有，從兵器、食物、奢侈品到同盟利益關係都有，平民就依賴著這些談判帶來的好處生活。

無論成功與否，都沒人感謝暗部保護了誰家的兒女或父母，或感謝他們為村子帶來更好的生活，除了醫生沒人在他們死戰後給予他們一絲關注，而這名醫生也只是在履行職務。

當然也許暗部的人已經習以為常，他們不需要他人的感激，但又有誰能一直這樣被當成兵器生存下去呢，能習慣這種生活的，都是本身就有心魔，放不下傷痛的人。

工作帶來的忙碌和做愛時帶來的高潮一樣，能短暫麻痹傷痛，就算只是幻象，一時錯覺自己像個普通人一樣，也總好過二十四小時面對傷痛而無能為力。

櫻是這樣覺得的，她想大概其他暗部也是這樣想的。

走進火影樓，路經的每個人都和她熱情地打著招呼，除了身在頂樓的火影和幾個高層外，沒人知道新三忍之一、兩代火影弟子、和下任火影候補同期的春野櫻實際上也是暗部一員。

走進一間不起眼的儲物室，櫻走到一個櫃子前，解開機關走進暗室，進入暗部總部。

帶好面具，櫻穿上連帽斗篷，帶好手套，確定沒有露出任何一絲能透露個人身份的線索後，櫻直接前往三號審訊室。

一走進去，一股刺鼻的腐爛味道噴湧而出，這味道實在太強烈，把血腥味及排泄物的味道都蓋了過去。

櫻直接走到犯人面前，和負責的暗部確認需要治療到什麼程度後，就從犯人被強酸腐蝕得見骨的手臂開始，除了少量肌肉及與其糾纏在一起的血管，櫻把整條手臂的爛肉都切除下來，那些爛肉是這房間臭味的來源之一，櫻的做法一直都是從最嘔心的開始著手，不然她很快就會產生生理性嘔吐及暈眩感。

用醫療忍術治療犯人幾乎只剩下骨和血管的手臂其實對身體損耗很大，和陰封印同理，人體細胞一生只會分裂一定次數，用光了管你還是青年還是壯年你的人生也就是這樣了。

這一點當然會被暗部用來作為心理打擊，更讓犯人痛苦的是，假如他們不就範，這過程會重複，再重複，而且不止強酸，通常一個犯人會同時用三種折磨方式審訊。

在等候皮肉生長時，櫻觀察起這個犯人身上其餘的傷痕。

他的下半身有被動物噬咬過的痕跡，大概是讓飢腸轆轆的老鼠在他身上大快朵頤，這些傷口上都有大量細菌，要給他打破傷風針和抗生素，待會處理時要特別小心。

櫻再看了一圈，還是找不到其餘的傷痕，當然瘀傷、骨折等等毆打痕跡例外。

「他的後身。」

大概是見她有點無從下手，負責的那名暗部出聲提示，櫻向他點頭道謝。

看來是名性罪犯了，後身折磨帶來的痛苦和屈辱相比暗部其餘的手段已經算輕微，但在性罪犯身上常有奇效。

手臂在恢復到肌肉組織完成生成後櫻就停住了，這是那名暗部要求的；咬傷也並非難題，她只是給他清理了傷口打了針以免犯人因敗血症死亡；後身倒給他完全治好了。

這時那名犯人也緩緩醒來，櫻正和那名暗部作最後確認，犯人一看到櫻就立即興奮起來「女人！快過來！我有錢！快給我跪下扮豬叫！！」

櫻若無其事地在文件上寫下她那部分的報告，那名暗部跟她示意他走開一下，櫻點頭，她也需要點時間才能寫完報告。

那犯人發覺被櫻無視剛想再大喊大叫就聽到鐵鎚拖延的聲音，一下子噤了聲，滿臉驚恐地看著暗部拿著釘滿倒勾的鐵鎚（或者該說鐮刀？）接近他。

他嚇得瞬間就失禁了，但由於他已經多日未進食他只尿出幾滴，暗部冰冷平靜的聲音傳來：「這可能是你最後一次用它排泄了，下次就不是老鼠而是獵犬了。」

說完他舉起鐵鎚一下就釘進犯人的後身，撕裂的聲音和慘烈的尖叫讓櫻頭一陣一陣的痛，‘午飯絕對吃不下了’，她心想。

她加快填寫報告的速度，一是她知道折磨一開始審訊也隨即繼續，其中的內容她無權知曉，而且她的在場也會影響到暗部的審訊工作；二是知道他是個性罪犯後她可不想再接近這個犯人了。

三號審訊室的門再被打開，一個帶著面具綁著沖天馬尾的黑髮男人走進來，不知道他是怎麼認出櫻的他朝她點了點頭打招呼。

櫻也向他點頭後想起今早他沒吃她做的早飯，不知道他有沒有多少吃點東西，進過這裡後午飯時間絕對不會出現在今天的待辦事項上。

還有，今早他無緣無故發什麼脾氣？

鹿丸看了眼犯人的情況，穿上他原本拿在手上的斗篷，似乎很厭棄這裡的髒亂。

「喏，感覺不錯吧？我昨晚也好好享受了番，當然是在女人的身上，她可是興奮得很哦。」

櫻在面具後反了反眼。

下次，起碼一週後，他別想碰到她的屁股，想都別想。

「我看看啊，你喜歡在女孩肛門插動物尾巴類的情趣用品，要她們長期四肢著地爬行⋯看來你喜歡SM遊戲啊，真會玩。」

「還喜歡玩排泄物啊，這我就敬謝不敏了。對吧，兄弟。」他跟旁邊的暗部說，那個暗部發出詭異的笑聲，不置可否。

櫻填好報告放在桌上，就要離開時鹿丸開口「你留下，待會可能還需要醫療人員。」

無奈地在心中嘆了口氣，櫻點頭，拉過椅子坐在房間角落，以免影響審訊。

「你這傢伙真會享受，果然有錢就是任性啊，老實說你這性趣也沒什麼大問題。」

鹿丸放下文件，眼神犀利地瞪著犯人「假如你的興趣不是侵犯未成年兒童的話。」

「你利誘你的工人把妻女都帶去礦場生活，再綁架他們的女兒性侵她們，東窗事發就用錢塞住他們的嘴，是這樣吧？錢搞不定的人呢？你這人看起來也不像心慈手軟的人。」

犯人吐了口口水「我給他們工作、食物，給他們去賭去嫖的錢，我是他們的救命恩人，這只是交易而已，小鬼你懂什麼。」

這種情況是最難搞的了，犯人自知命不久矣，反而無所畏懼，什麼情報都不吐，還會還嘴，以看折磨他的人氣餒的樣子為樂。

不過既然這傢伙是性罪犯，也就有個顯而易見的切入點。

「那些會接受你的掩口費的傢伙，是你從貧民窟找來的吧，看來你專找這種沒人性的人。程序上我得問清楚，你還對那些女孩做過什麼？」

「啊⋯那些好日子，其實我自己不喜歡碰那種都未長開的豆芽，我喜歡的是她們臉上痛苦無助的表情，哭得那麼慘，痛到臉容扭曲⋯想想就興奮⋯我的最愛一定是讓她們的父親奸淫自己的女兒，那種恐懼、噁心、求生不得求死不能的樣子！！」

好吧，晚餐也可以免了，或許這幾天她都不需要男人陪伴了。

鹿丸發出長長的一聲‘哦 ———‘，半響後在犯人還沉浸在自己扭曲的快感時幽幽說了句：

「這就是媽咪對你做過的事嗎？」

犯人一下靜下來，審訊房內安靜得只有輕微的呼吸聲，他突然發出尖利的一聲慘叫，渾身抖得像腦癇發作，喉間發出快窒息的聲音，用力吸氣後重複著同一句：「殺了我⋯放過我⋯殺了我⋯放過我⋯」

櫻被這慘叫聲弄得頭皮發麻，但同時也鬆了口氣，心想鹿丸果然可靠，和她想到一塊去了。

性罪犯有可能是由於童年陰影導致性取向扭曲，這個犯人的犯罪對象多為5-10歲的女童，一個男童被性侵紀錄都沒有，很顯而易見他在童年時被年長的女人性侵過。

他說自己最愛看父女強姦，那很明顯性侵他的就是他的母親了。

所以說，無論任何時候，說太多的敵人就是簡單就是好，容易找到破綻也死得快。

「說什麼呢，你先把繼承者持有的印章交出來吧。」

一聽到印章犯人清醒了點「你們要什麼？錢嗎？我有！我⋯我有很多！無論是誰僱傭你們，我出他們的三倍價錢，放了我！！！」

「我們不要錢。你省省事吧，告訴我印章在哪就好。」

「不要錢⋯誰會不要錢啊！！別裝了，開個價吧！我什麼都給得出來！」

鹿丸靜了下來，半響後把暗部叫走了，審訊房內一下子只剩下他們三個，但因為櫻坐在不起眼的角落處，犯人似乎已經把她忘了。

「我要你最珍貴的東西。」

「我保險庫裡的東西你隨便挑！你放了我⋯我立即帶你去！」

「你聽不懂嗎？最珍貴，不是最值錢。我喜歡收藏別人最珍貴的東西，回憶、相片、日記，什麼我都收藏。」

鹿丸，你聽起來也像個變態。櫻在心裡吐槽，當然她知道這是攻破敵人心理的策略之一。

犯人臉色一下子非常難看，自言自語起來，鹿丸乘勢追擊「我老實說吧，僱傭我們的是你的姊姊。她要求我們找出印章外還要求事後把你完好地還給她，因此我們才治療你。」

「你的姊姊看起來可不是善男信女，你回去後大概會比死更難受吧。同是男人我也不忍心你被女人玩，你老實點，我就放你一馬，如何？」

「我就知道是她！那婊子！臭婆娘！我終於贏她一次所以她生氣了！不止如此哦你這臭婆娘，我把你從天堂拉下來了⋯你挖地三尺也不會找到你要的東西⋯婊子⋯去死⋯」

鹿丸拿起煙點起，享受地吸了一口後慢慢吐出「你最好在我還有興趣時老實交代，機會難得，你不想活下去嗎？不想在母親和姊姊的魔掌以外的地方活著嗎？」

犯人還在自言自語，但在罵他的姊姊時連鹿丸都一起罵了。

鹿丸悠閑地把煙吸完，把剩下的煙嘴扔到地上踩滅，轉身示意櫻一起離開審訊房。

那名先離開的暗部等在外面，鹿丸邊脫下斗篷邊說：「去跟傭人、保姆查探下他的童年，他喜歡一個人待在什麼地方，他母親在哪侵犯他之類的，越詳細越好，集中在那些地方搜索。假如都沒有，那他就是已經把印章毁了。」

櫻比較贊同後者的看法，母親留給他的產業就像枷鎖，從他用家族礦場作為實拖他扭曲的欲望的場所可見，他恨關於他家族的一切，就算木葉沒被委托捉拿他，他也遲早會毁掉那個礦場吧。

那麼憎恨的東西，只會毁掉。

未確認前櫻有考慮過他可能會把印章藏在他心目中最隱蔽的地方，不是保險庫，不是公司，不是豪華的家，而是讓他有一息喘息機會，他感到安全的地方。

但在命懸一線時他依然不願意說出他的安全地，可見他極度珍惜那個地方，也就不可能讓母親遺留的，骯髒的東西污染他心目中的安全之地。

而且，『把你從天堂拉下來了』這句，大概就是知道沒有印章，他的姊姊就無法繼承礦場，要不失去礦場從此過著窮困的生活，要不就假裝什麼事都沒發生過，繼續讓弟弟掌權，自己活在弟弟的影子下，頂多做個董事之類，但他姊姊想的成為礦場繼承人，高高在上的夢是徹底碎了。

這個心理扭曲的可憐人，某程度上的確贏了。

．  
．  
．

櫻搞不懂鹿丸在氣什麼。

暗部的工作完成後，鹿丸只點個頭打個招呼就走了，沒有午餐的邀約（雖然她也沒這個胃口，今天一整天她都不會有胃口了），也沒有兩人間的小暗示。

昨晚她過得很不錯，沒有惡夢，沒有一覺醒來一臉淚水。直接一覺睡到天亮。

鹿丸醒來時還跟她調情來著，洗完澡後就突然就變臉了。

她都細心地給他準備好洗浴用品和衣服了，他還給她臉色看，還拒絕她弄的早飯！

櫻越想越氣，除了佐助她還未試過被男人這樣冷對待，她決定接下來都要把鹿丸打入黑名單中。

把鹿丸的事拋諸腦後，櫻剛要進入情報部想起現在是午飯時間，她很大機會會遇上井野，然後會被拉著一起吃午飯，被她囉嗦為什麼午飯時間還在工作，聽她抱怨工作的事，談論身邊的男人之類的。

井野是櫻很珍惜的一生好友，但人長大了需要的私人空間也相應增加，剛剛在暗部櫻的精神已經被催殘得疲憊不已，她現在只想睡一會，或是繼續工作麻痺精神，和親近的人交流絕對是她最想避免的事。

轉念一想，櫻走到附近的公園裡，找了個隱蔽的地方，聽著水池流水的聲音，閉上眼盡力讓自己的腦袋清空，等待著午餐時間完結。

．  
．  
．

「你好啊，芙蓉，我聽說你胃口不錯哦，這很好，你需要大量的營養。」

這已經是很輕描淡寫的說法，除了睡眠時間和上洗手間，她幾乎都在喝湯，甚至已經開始嘗試蛋花湯這類有料的湯品。

櫻一方面覺得她這小吃貨的樣子很可愛，一方面又很不安。

營養條就是糧食的這個想法相信是正確的了，明明性格那麼冷漠，芙蓉卻對食物有奇怪的熱情。

能被選為穿越時空的忍者，她應該是相當的高手，起碼出發前在村子裡地位應該不低，會受到最好的待遇。但她似乎在未來也沒有接觸過多少固體食物的樣子。

看來未來的情況極度嚴峻⋯⋯

她不知道她來了這個時間點已經多久了，但從她存量充足的營養條及完全沒有食物痕跡的胃部來看，應該不到一個月。

如果櫻猜測芙蓉沒有多少進食固體食物的經驗正確，那就算身在火之國這種野生食材豐富的地方，她也不能大快朵頤。

就像給草食性動物喂食肉類一樣，輕則因無法消化代謝而嘔吐肚瀉，重則可能會引致腸胃抽搐、食物中毒等現象。

她猜就算身在食物豐富的土地上，芙蓉也是打算把營養條當糧食了，因為不知道多久才能完成任務，可能還強行拉長了每餐之間的間距，這才導致明明身上有‘食物’卻一副營養不良的樣子。

「我可以嘗試其他食物嗎？」

「這有點太快了，你的腸胃很虛弱，要讓它們慢慢適應⋯」

芙蓉有點心急地打斷櫻的話「那可以要其他湯類嗎？我想要其他⋯食物。」

對了，都沒接觸過食物也就不知道該要求什麼，櫻看到芙蓉那像小孩子第一次見到玩具而興奮卻忍隱的樣子，還是心軟了。

「或許可以試試羹湯，但你要慢慢喝，也只能先從一小碗開始，沒有不良反應才可以繼續。」

芙蓉對櫻投去感激的一笑，卻又立即收起，低下頭繼續喝起面前的湯。

昨天櫻戴在她頭上的髮箍已經被她拿下，或是說掉下，她很瘦小，就算是纖瘦體型的櫻用的東西對她來說還是太大太鬆了。

櫻看著她低下頭露出的後頸位，她瘦得皮膚幾乎與脊骨完全貼合，她的心久違地疼起來。

四戰後，她已經很久沒有這種感覺了。

想要接近一個人，想要了解一個人，想要對她好，想看到她的笑容。

但她什麼都不能做。

發現芙蓉的真實身份是個偶然的意外，櫻沒有告訴任何人。在公本來大家就該和她保持距離，知道太多對誰都沒有好處。在私，這是她們之間的私事，無人有權插手其中。

雖然櫻很想和她再多相處一會，但欲望是魔鬼，她應該盡快完成工作，盡快離開這裡，以免節外生枝。

「眼睛會不舒服嗎？你有什麼需要可以直接說出來哦，我會盡量幫你的。」

芙蓉那因為食物而微微軟化的表情一下僵硬起來，語氣冷硬地說：「沒問題。」

她深呼吸，片刻後說：「你們已經知道我的目的了，我什麼時候可以離開？」

「這個很抱歉，直到你回未來之前你都必須留在這裡。」

留意到芙蓉瞪向自己的眼神和瞬間飆出的殺氣，櫻也嚴肅起來「我說了，你需要的我會幫忙的。種子、胚胎、數據等等已經在收集，你只需要在這等著，到時候帶著那些直接回去未來就行了。」 

芙蓉冷靜了點，但仍然非常不滿被剝奪自由「所以現在我是你們的囚犯？還是實驗品？」

「我希望你還記得你兩天前才入侵了我們的研究所，傷了我們的忍者，還承認了你打算把我們的機密賣給別村。」

櫻看向芙蓉的眼神越發銳利「你現在可以躺在床上，接受我們的治療，要求你想要的食物已經是我們很大的讓步。假如你入侵的是雲隱或霧隱，你現在已經屍骨無存了。」

「哼。」芙蓉向後倚在枕頭上，一臉不屑「把你們這偽善的樣子收起吧。」

「你們是怕別村利用我對未來的知識來對付你們吧。老實說我很驚訝，你們是在玩過家家嗎？有我這個未來人在手，還有那個金髮女的讀腦能力你們居然不打算好好研究？」

櫻臉上的柔情已經消失無蹤，她緊緊盯著芙蓉，分析著她說的話。

芙蓉也回瞪著櫻，一時間氣氛緊張起來。

預知未來這件事就像伊甸園上的禁果，散發著誘人的香氣，引誘著人去採摘它，但櫻知道，一旦碰上它就是萬劫不復。

一隻蝴蝶輕拍翅膀導致了遠處的龍捲風。

這句話說的就是〈蝴蝶效應〉。

意指在連鎖效應下，一件看上去毫無關係、非常微小的事情，可能會帶來巨大的改變。

這也是櫻害怕的事。

無論是哪一方，知道了本不該知道的事都有可能為各自的世界帶來不可預測的影響。

無論預知未來能帶來多少財富、能避免多少損失、救回多少生命，它就像潘朵拉的盒子般，是絕對不能被打開的。

同樣地，芙蓉也應該盡可能地減少與這個世界，以及和他們的接觸，以免她無意之中改變了歷史走向。

片刻後櫻扯開一個看似親切的假笑，佯裝遺憾道：「你要是足夠強大，就不用被困在這生氣。」

「我建議你乖乖地在這裡吃好睡好，時間到了就帶著禮物回家。還有我們是用這裡作為武器」櫻指了指自己的腦袋「所以別想用激將法，也別把我們和那些膚淺的人相提並論。」

櫻說完向芙蓉一笑，就轉身離開了。

．  
．  
．

兩天後

鹿丸看著只有芙蓉獨自一人的監倉，連外面走廊也空無一人。

情報部內部本就錯綜複眼，加上刻意為之的陰暗環境，被隔絕困在這的人心理質素差點的話大概幾天就會開始發狂。

鹿丸在內心默認櫻在非必要時把所有人和芙蓉分隔開的做法。他知道情報部各處都有暗部人員駐守，也不擔心她會逃走。

「我來確認一下你所需要的物資，看看有沒有什麼需要加減吧，沒問題的話我就按這分派任務下去了。」

芙蓉快速看了遍鹿丸給她的資料，從植物、蔬果物種到肥料、農化藥等都詳盡列出，大概想到芙蓉並不了解各種食材，甚至連他們的酸鹼度和種植方式、難易度都包含上。

想到他們似乎把自己的存在當做機密，這份資料很有可能是鹿丸一個人準備的「你用兩天就準備好這份資料？」

鹿丸打了個哈欠，搔了搔後腦「啊？嗯。」

其實是剛剛才終於有空弄的，鹿丸心想。假如多給他點時間，他能弄得更詳細。不過也只是給她做一個參考，隨便弄弄就好。

拉過一把椅子坐在上面，鹿丸拿出一支煙叼在嘴裡，也不點上，畢竟情報部或暗部這種地方的審訊室或監倉內都有監控結界，任何溫度、氣壓的改變都會引來暗部。

鹿丸看似眼睛直視牆壁在發呆，但他其實在暗自觀察著芙蓉。

雖然未來戰火連連但似乎她還是受過良好的教育和訓練，就算在身體那麼虛弱的狀態她也保持著警惕；她的頭腦非常清晰，之前在盤問時就以退為進把自己的目的爽快吐出以防井野用心轉身之術竊視更多，反而他們因為她未來人的身份而受到制肘。

而且那份資料雖然尚算詳細但有很多繁瑣的內容，鹿丸是故意把一些多餘的內容留在裡面的。即便如此她仍然一目十行快速地吸收著那些訊息，可見她是個訓練有素的忍者。

不過十分鐘她已經把一份厚實的資料看完，並在裡面挑出需要和無用的東西，鹿丸接過後也快速略略地看了眼，想了想半響後有些頭緒已經在他腦中成形。

他隨意把資料夾在腋下，揮揮手就要離開，卻在走出兩步後被芙蓉叫住：「你看起來很厲害。」

他回過頭，想著他現在的樣子應該糟透了才對。

昨天早上和櫻不歡而散後他自我厭棄了一會，她給他準備好洗澡用的東西，還給他做早餐，他不但不領情還給她擺臭臉。

但他就是很不爽，她是很貼心，但那大概不是他專享的。

一個女生獨居的地方卻有男士用的洗浴用品和衣服，還有一堆毛巾長備在洗手間供人使用，大概是她家常有男人過夜才會有這樣的配套。

他竟然為這種事而不爽才是他生氣的原因。

他們只是普通的朋友兼床伴，他已經把他的將來都計劃好了：幾年後迎娶手鞠，生下一個女兒一個兒子，他們大了他就退休，每天只看雲下棋，在手鞠之前撒手人寰。完。

他不需要在偶然的放鬆時間中還被這種令人不舒服的情緒困擾，他不需要工作及婚姻外的難題，他非常不需要這種控制不住的負面情緒。

他不喜歡控制不住自己內心的感覺。

因此他學櫻，把這些事拋開，不管不顧不想，只專注在工作上，也許有一天它就會慢慢消失了。

結果相隔一個小時他又看見她，就算她把自己包得像個巫婆他還是認出她了，鬼知道為什麼。

他感覺得到那個犯人讓她很不舒服，不是他身上的傷痕而是他犯的罪，無論戰爭如何傷害了她，她內心還是那個正義、善良又充滿同情心的女生。

因此他打亂了自己原本打算慢慢套話的打算，快速地捉住他的痛處並進行推測，總算在犯人發瘋自殘前套出話，讓她可以離開那個鬼地方。

在那之後他想過要約她一起吃個飯，道個歉，時間夠的話或許還能再來一發，或者他可以享受下她原本打算給他的口愛。

但一看到她他又氣悶起來，結果他只打了個招呼就跑了，然後他又自我厭棄起來。

他把自己扔進工作裡，沒日沒夜地工作了兩天才想起這個大麻煩，快速弄了份資料就來了。

算起來他快兩天沒梳洗了，因為困在文件堆裡，也沒有需要見人的工作因此他鬍子也沒刮，他看起來聞起來應該都像個糟糕的大叔，她說他看起來很厲害？

「不。我大概是最弱的一個。」

「用戰鬥力來評論一個人的強弱是愚昧的。」

鹿丸挑起一邊嘴角，轉過身重新面向芙蓉，動了動把重心放在右腿上，咬著嘴裡的煙若有所思。

「你知道，我和那個‘大姊姊’不同，可不會溫柔耐心地對你。」

「但你享受思考的過程。在腦中把一個人當物件般切開、分類再分析，你享受這個過程，也享受證明你是正確時的成功感。」

「所以呢？你為了什麼想引起我的興趣？」

「這就是樂趣所在不是嗎？我給你一些腦部的小刺激，你來回答下我的問題。」

鹿丸現在真想把嘴裡的煙點上，他其實秘密地喜歡腦部運動不錯但不是在現在這種他又累又餓還欲求不滿的時候。

不過看起來他是不能退出了。他不會讓自己退出的。

「別擔心，我沒打算逃跑，也不是想套你們村子的機密。」

鹿丸不置可否，芙蓉也不管直接說：「父母是什麼？」

「就因為生育了我，我就要無條件原諒父母的行為嗎？」

芙蓉直視鹿丸的眼睛「孩子有權向父母復仇嗎？」

聽到第一條問題鹿丸還覺得她想裝作普通的戰爭孤兒，但之後那兩條問題⋯還有她直視他的那雙眼睛⋯那雙綠眼睛⋯

搞什麼，事情真是越來越麻煩了⋯

鹿丸在腦中快速理著目前他掌握的情報，雖然還不足以讓他理清一切但他也知道他該怎麼回答了。

「人們似乎總理所當然地覺得父母就該養育子女，子女就該孝敬父母。在平民身上可能還有點自欺欺人的用途，在忍者身上這就是放屁。」

「忍者的身份和工作要忍耐常人所不能忍的痛。普世價值觀、犧牲的覺悟、對生命的看法、對自己的存在價值的看法也有別於他人。」

「你說過你的父母是忍者吧。」

「我不知道你的事⋯但你撫心自問，你真的懂你的父母嗎？」

「原不原諒父母這事，沒人可以、也沒人有資格去影響你的想法，去告訴你是對是錯。但復仇絕對不會讓你脫離痛苦。」

鹿丸走過去拍拍她的肩膀「你被選為回到過去，把希望帶回未來的人，就算怎樣的垃圾父母也會以你為傲的。」

說完他就離開監倉，留芙蓉一人默默消化那些話。

TBC


End file.
